my egoist angel
by Ryeosung09
Summary: Manusia itu jika mati otomatis segala sesuatunya akan berakhir ya? Tetapi aku tak mau semuanya berakhir begitu saja.. kisah 'malaikat' dan 'sayap' yang dipertemukan... YEWOOK / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

My Egoist Angel

Cast:

-Kim Ryeowook

-Kim Jongwoon

Genre: fantasi, romance..

Rate: T

Disclaimer :

Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Summary: Manusia itu jika mati otomatis segala sesuatunya akan berakhir ya?

Tetapi aku tak mau semuanya berakhir begitu saja..

.

.

.

Manusia itu jika mati otomatis segala sesuatunya akan berakhir ya?

Tetapi aku tak mau semuanya berakhir begitu saja..

"Ryeowook ah kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Ryeowook ah?"

"..."

"RYEOWOOK AH! BERTAHANLAH RYEOWOOK AH!"

.

.

"hiks siapa sangka foto tahun ajaran baru hiks akan menjadi foto terakhirnya hiks hiks wookie ah.."

"padahal kami sudah berjanji akan bersama di universitas hiks hiks.."

Ayah..

Ibu..

Minnie hyung..

Maafkan aku..

.

Aku sudah mati ya?

SRAKK

Aku melihat seseorang dengan sayap putih menghampiriku

"sudah saatnya kita pergi"

"baik"

Perpisahan memang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi...aku sedikit lega, meskipun aku tak memiliki tubuh setidaknya aku masih memiliki jiwa, inilah bukti bahwa semuanya belum berakhir...

.

"ayo ikuti aku, aku akan mengantarmu" kata seseorang yang aku bilang memiliki sayap putih.

Aku dibawanya terbang ke tempat yang indah diatas langit, sangat indah terlihat bangunan bangunan seperti jaman romawi dengan bunga-bunga indah disisi jalan, ditempat ini dominan berwarna putih. Damai. Itu kata pertama yang muncul dari bibirku, jadi surga seperti ini?

Aku dibawanya kesebuah bangunan utama ditengah tempat yang bisa dikatakan sebagai kota yang indah. Dan aku melihat beberapa orang lagi dangan sayap yang sama dengan orang yang membawaku, tetapi aku melihat seseorang dengan sayap yang berbeda, sayapnya lebih besar dan lebih bersinar dari orang-orang disekitarnya, wajah yang bersinar dan sangat cantik menurutku, tapi sepertinya dia laki-laki.

"malaikat kepala, aku membawa calon berikutnya" dia membawaku kepada orang yang dia sebut 'malaikat kepala' dan menyingkir membiarkan aku didepan malaikat kepala kurasa.

"jadi nama mu Kim Ryeowook? Baiklah aku akan segera melakukan upacaranya" katanya lembut.

"mo-mohon bimbingan nya" aku membungkuk hormat.

Setelah ini aku akan menjadi malaikat, kudengar malaikat mempunyai kekuatan untuk memberkati yang digunakan untuk mengabulkan permohonan dan melindungi manusia dari bahaya. Setelah tau bahwa orang-orang yang datang kesurga ini boleh memiliki kekuatan itu...aku langsung memutuskan. Menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk membalas kebaikan semuanya yang selalu memberiku semangat waktu aku sedang sakit.

Aku melihat malaikat kepala membaca sesuatu dari buku yang ada ditangannya, mungkin sebuah kitab.

"kepadamu... akan aku berikan sayap..."

Seketika aku melihat cahaya terang yang muncul dari balik tubuhnya, lama-kelamaan cahaya itu mulai menunjukan sebuah wujud...ah seorang priatampan, rambutnya hitam kelam seperti matanya dan kulit putihnya seperti transparan. Tapi apa maksudnya? Apa dia ini yang dikatakan 'sayap' yang dimaksud tadi?

"k-kau ini manusia kan?"

"aku adalah perwujudan sayap. seorang malaikat baru bisa menggunakan kekuatan 'berkat'nya kalau aku merasuk ke punggungnya"

"ohh.." aku hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya.

" kau ini calon malaikat, begitu saja tak tau? Bodoh. Bajumu terlalu besar dengan badan pendek sepertimu, dasar idiot, rambutmu berantaka, dasar jorok! Kau masih anak-anak kan? Ahh aku sial sekali"

'bicaranya kasar sekali!'

"sudah sudah jaga bicaramu" kata malaikat kepala dengan tenang.

"huh! Dasar leeteuk hyung berisik!"

"dasar kurang ajar, beraninya kau bicara seperti itu pada malaikat kepala! MALAIKAT ADALAH MAJIKAN! SAYAP ADALAH BUDAK! ITULAH PERATURAN DIDUNIA MALAIKAT INI! MENURUTLAH!" kata orang-orang disekitarku, sedangkan malaikat kepala hanya melihatnya dengan tenang.

WUSSSHH

Dia pergi. Tadi itu anginya kencang sekali, apa itu ya kekuatan sayap?

"baru saja selesau menjalani hukumannya, dia langsung kabur.."

"gara-gara dia sudah tak terhitung berapa orang yang menyerah untuk menjadi malaikat"

"dia memang selalu membuat masalah"

Eh? Apa dia sebandel itu?!

"apa yang harus aku lakuakan?"

"kamu hanya diberi sayap sekali, ini udah digariskan untukmu kamu harus berjuang keras supaya dia mau mengakuimu sebagai malaikat"

Hahhh baiklah Kim Ryeowook fighting!

.

.

Jahatnyaaaa

"aku harus mencarinya" aku terus berlari mencari pria sayap tadi.

Tempat ini luas sekali. Surga itu seperti kota biasa, dengan langit yang selalu cerah, tempat yang sangat indah..

Tapi rasanya...

Aku terus berlari mengarahkan tubuhku mengikuti kata hatiku

Ah! Akhirnya ketemu..

"hahh hahh lelahnya.." aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"akhirnyaa aku menemukanmu"

"aku kira kau sudah menyerah"

"aku sudah mencarimu kesana kemari" aku berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikan langkahku.

BRUKK aish kenapa aku bisa terjatuh

"bodoh! Dasar lamban!"

Bicaranya kasar sekali, tapi aku tak boleh menerah!

Aku bangun lalu melanjutkan langkahkahku, berdiri dipinggir pembatas antara langit dan bumi.

"kau suka meliat pemandangan disini?" kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"tidak juga.."

"...siapa yang peduli dengan pemandangan yang membosankan ini" katanya acuh.

"ohh.."

"ngomong-ngomong slama ini aku kira surga itu seperti taman bunga yang sangat luas. Waktu kecil dulu, aku pernah meliat gambar surga dibuku gambar dan elalu kuingat hingga sekarang"

Dia hanya diam.

"kau pernah lihat? Pohon maple? Dikota tempat tinggalku dulu ada jalan yang kiri kanan nya ditumbuhi pohon maple, saat musim gugur daun daun menjadi warna jingga dan sangat indah jika berguguran dihembus angin, indah sekali!" lain kali akan aku tunjukan padamu!"

"kau itu cerewet sekali, tak usah kau bilangpun aku sudah tau tentang dunia manusia, aku kan suah sering kesana" katanya sambil jalan pelan meninggalkanku.

"ehh?"

"caranya begini."

Astaga! Dia menerjunkan dirinya, aku tak bisa melihatnya karna awan awan itu.

"kalau aku terjun ke awan itu aku bisa ke dunia manusia ya? Tapi apa boleh tanpa ijin?ta-tapi aku akn kehilangan dia kalau aku tak menyusulnya. Ahh sudahlaah!"

Aku terjunkan tubuhku sama seperti pria itu sambil menutup mataku, setelah mataku terbuka aku sedang melayang melayang diudara.

"ah! Ini daerah rumahku kan? Tapi tetap saja aku kehilangan jejaknya"

Ah ada orang, akan kucoba bertanya padanya

"annyeong.." aku mecoba mendekatinya tetapi dia hanya menabrak tubuhku yang tak terlihat ini.

"aku lupa aku tak punya tubuh, sedihnya.."

Aku harus sadar, aku kan bukan manusia lagi.."

Bayangan apa itu? Aku melihat bayangan hitam mengikuti orang yang kusapa tadi, sepertinya bayangan itu berbahaya dan sepertinya hyung itu tak bisa melihatnya.. bayangan itu mulai mendekati hyung tadi.

"jangan!" bayangan itu menoleh padaku, mukanya hitam dengan mata merah yang menyala, menyeramkan sekali!

"wah ternyata ada yang sejenis deganku disini, aku kesepian sendiri.. kau tak boleh lari ya" bayangan itu mulai menghampiriku

"aaaaa" aku berteriak dan tak bisa melawan.

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

Ada yang memelukku.. dia.. dia yang menolongku, sayapku menolongku...

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Datang kembali dengan FF terbaru setelah sekian lama tak pernah muncul dengan FF chapter, minta kritik dan saran nya juseyoo

06-06-2014


	2. Chapter 2

My Egoist Angel

Cast:

-Kim Ryeowook

-Kim Jongwoon

Genre: fantasi, romance..

Rate: T

Disclaimer :

Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Summary: Manusia itu jika mati otomatis segala sesuatunya akan berakhir ya?

.

.

**.**

_**last chapter**_

_**.**_

"jangan!" bayangan itu menoleh padaku, mukanya hitam dengan mata merah yang menyala, menyeramkan sekali!

"wah ternyata ada yang sejenis deganku disini, aku kesepian sendiri.. kau tak boleh lari ya" bayangan itu mulai menghampiriku

"aaaaa" aku berteriak dan tak bisa melawan.

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

Ada yang memelukku.. dia.. dia yang menolongku, sayapku menolongku...

.

.

**_chapter 2_**

**_._**

"untung kita berhasil melepaskan diri.."

"te-terima kasih, aku senang kau datang menyelamatkan ku.." aku tersenyum senang padanya.

"dasar bodoh! pikir seratus kali dulu kalau mau menantang arwah penasaran! tak sadar ya kau ini hanya anak kecil yang lamban dan lemah!"

" maaf..."

"..."

"tolonglah pinjami aku kekuatan sayapmu.."

"aku hanya tak ingin kau selalu merepotkanku saja" katanya membelakangiku.

"jika kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu, lalu kenapa tadi kau ingin menolongku? kenapa kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku sampai saat ini? kenapa kau ada disampingku sekarang ini? aku masih belum begitu mengertimu, tapi aku yakin kau bukan orang yang jahat" lagi-lagi dia mendiamiku.

"..."

pemandangan ini...

"ahh! pantas saja rasanya aku pernah melihat pemandangan ini! hei, lihat itu!"

"berisik sekali, aku bisa mendengar kok!"

" ini kan tempat tinggalku dulu! disebelah sana ada jalan dengan deretan pohon maple. kita kesana yuk! daun maplenya pasti sedang berguguran!"

WUSHHH~~

aku sampai di tempat yang paling aku inginkan

"eh? kenapa sudah ada salju? kenapa bisa begini? padahal sebelum aku pergi kesurga, daun nya masih ada.." aku menunduk sedih.

"kau masih belum sadar ya? sekarang sudah musim dingin"

"eh?"

"setelah menjadi malaikat, kau akan kehilangan perasaanmu tentang waktu. karena tak ada malam hari disurga sana, musim gugur berlalu tanpa kau sadari. sayang sekali ya."

"..." aku hanya diam menutup mataku, mengepaklkan tanganku di depan dada.

"kau sedang apa?

"tubuhku lemah jadi aku jarang keluar. makanya waktu dirumah sakit, aku selalu begini. mengingat kembali pemandangan yang ingin aku lihat, seolah aku sedang melihatnya lagi."

"hahh?! memangnya dengan begitu salju salju dipohon dapat terlihat seperti daun yang berterbangan?

"...ingin mencoba bersamaku?" aku mencoba menggapai tangan nya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"lepaskan tanganku! dasar..."

"sebentar saja kok... ayo pejamkan matamu.."

kami memejamkan mata bersama, tangan yang saling menggenggam lembut.

aku bisa melihatnya..

didekatku...

sayap yang lebih lembut dari kelopak bunga..

seolah akan hilang tertiup angin..

sayap putih yang lembut...

diam-diam aku membayangkan sosokmu waktu terbang di angkasa..

sosok yang pastilah... terlihat cantik...

seandainya aku berhasil menjadi malaikat...

aku ingin kaulah yang menjadi sayapku...

pasti.. kaulah yang akan menjadi sayapku..

.

.

kami duduk santai di dahan pohon yang sangat tinggi, sambil menikmati pemandangan kota kelahiranku.

"kita belum berkenalan, aku Kim Ryeowook, siapa namamu?"

"aku... tak punya nama" dia hanya memandangi langit gelap di atas sana.

"...berdasarkan peraturan surga. kebebasan sebuah sayap diserahkan sepenuhnya pada malaikat majikan, makanya kami tak memiliki nama, kami kan tinggal dipanggil dengan nama majikan kami, seperti barang saja..." aku melihat perubahan wajah yang murung, sepertinya dia sangat tak suka dengan anggapan ' sayap adalah budak, dan malaikat adalah majikan'.

"sial!"

"hmm ah! yesung! bagaimana menurutmu nama itu?"

"hah?!"

"nama itu artinya, "art of voice" dengan hanya mendengar suaramu aku bisa tenang bersamamu."

"nama yang konyol! mengerikan! kamu ini...bodoh!" huaaa eomma dia kasar sekali padaku T.T

" ku-kukira kau pasti suka punya nama.."

"jangan menentukan nama orang seenaknya dong!" dia pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri.

"hei! tunggu!" dia hanya menoleh dan melihatku sinis.

"aku tak mengakuimu sebagai majikanku!"

WHUSSS!~~

dia meninggalkanku lagi..

"aku tak menganggapnya sebagai budak kok.."

aku kan cuma ingin kita bisa saling percaya...

kita ini rekan kan...

"fajar mulai menyingsing.."

aku baru saja memulai awal yang baru..

didunia yang baru ini, aku akan menjadi diriku yang baru. jiwaku akan terus hidup..

.

.

"aku tak mengakuimu sebagai majikanku!"

hiks hiks..

"aku tak akan menyerah, kemanapun kau pergi, aku pasti akan mengejarmu!"

aku terbang kesana kemari mencarinya seharian tak juga ketemu

waaa waaa

"uwaaa festival budaya sekolah!"

"kelihatan nya menyenangkan"

suasana yang ramai, disertai senyum dan tawa, banyak sekali pameran pameran dan jajanan jajanan kecil

"semuanya kelihatan keren, semuanya juga sibuk.." aku terang mengelilingi sekolah yang seharusnya menjadi sekolahku saat kuliah..

seharusnya aku sudah kuliah seperti mereka, tapi...

setelah upacara menerimaan murid baru, aku langsung dirawat dirumah sakit...

hanya aku yang tak ada disana...

"permisi tolong beri jalan!"

suara itu...

"aku baru tau hari festival juga akan sesibuk ini"

"minnie hyung!" aku melihatnya berlari sambil membawa kardus besar di tangannya, aku juga ingin membantu..

"minnie hyung ini aku wookie! kau sehatkan? aku merindukanmu" aku terus mengikutinya. alangkah senangnya jika dia bisa mendengar suaraku.

"AWAS!" minnie hyung terjatuh, aku harus menolongnya.

aku mencoba untuk mengambil barang barang yang terjatuh dari kardusnya, tapi.. aku tak bisa menggapai barang barang itu, maafkan aku hyung..

SRAKK~

tiba tiba saja ada angin besar yang membuat barang barang itu berterbangan dan kembali masuk ke dalam kardus.

"apa tadi itu?!"

"angin topan ya?!"

"daebak!"

suasana disana semakin ribut dengan kejadian tadi..

"jangan jangan tadi itu.." aku bisa melihat bayangan yesung yang menjauh dari kerumunan.

aku berjalan mengikitinya..

"ketemu!"

"kau ini keras kepala ya!" katanya acuh.

" terima kasih ya' aku tersenyum semanis yang aku bisa.

"hahh?! kau bicara apa sih?" aku tau kau yang menolong sungmin hyung, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya yang selalu acuh padaku.

"hei..itu tadi temanmu?

"iya! namanya Lee Sungmin, minnie hyung, teman ku yang paling akrab"

ini pertama kalinya dia ingin tau tentangku, aku senang sekali! jadi terharu..

"menyebalkan! kenapa kau seceria itu?!"

"rumahku dan minnie hyung bersebelahan, kami selalu bersama. waktu aku dirawat dirumah sakit, setiap haria dia datang menjengukku. dia irtu pintar dan pandai berolahraga, dia juga bisa material art! dia sering mengajariku.."

"ohh.."

entah kenapa aku melihat seolah wajahnya ingin menangis..

kukira dia tipe orang yang suka sendirian..

tapi ternyata...

"yesung.."

"kapan kubilang kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu hahh?! bodoh!"

"kau sebegitunya tak sukanya dengan nama pemberianku ya, padahalkan itu nama yang bagus.."

sudah ku katakan kan? aku tak peduli dengan peraturan atau apapun. pokoknya aku tak mengakuimu!"

peraturan surga..'malaikat adalah majikan dan sayap adalah budak'...

'kebebasan sebuah sayap diserahkan sepenuhnya pada majikannya'..

bukan begitu..

aku harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini...

"dengarkan aku.. aku ingin menjadi malaikat. tapi bukan berarti aku ingin hubungan diantara kita menjadi antara malaikat dan budak.. aku ingin menjadi temanmu! aku ingin kita saling percaya!"

aku mohon..mengertilah..

"hei kau serius ya?"

"akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai, ayo kita main!" suara sungmin hyung..

"dia sudah punya banyak teman baru..bukankah dia itu 'temanmu yang paling akrab'? dia kelihatan bagia sekali walau tanpa kau disisinya.."

DEG

.

.

.

To Be Continue

terima kasih atas kritik dan saran nya, ini udah lanjut, maaf ya lama updatenya, dan buat ff "last time" mohon ditunggu, autor sedang memikirkan kelanjutan nya lagi

kamsahamnida*bow*

16-06-2014


End file.
